Firefly Love
by SeanB1014
Summary: A nice little Volbeat joins a Pachirisu and Illumise on a little trip through the woods, and Illumise falls in love with Volbeat. PokemonXPokemon


"It's time to go," a faint voice shouted out along the foresty trail. The lonely Volbeat followed the voice, and thought it was calling out to him. He followed the voice, which lead straight to an Illumise talking to a Buizel. The Volbeat stopped in front of the two. "Uh, hi there." The Illumise stared at the Volbeat for a few seconds. "Oh, hello. We were just getting ready to go. I was calling Pachirisu over, but it looks like he'll be missing out." "May I join you in… Whatever you guys were doing?" the Volbeat broke out. The Buizel nodded. "Sure, we could use a replacement for Pachirisu."

The Volbeat, Illumise, and Buizel walked through the foresty path, enjoying the sights and smells of the area around them. The Illumise looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun must be setting. "Uh-oh, it's getting dark. Let's rest for the night." The Volbeat wiped his eyes. "Good… That walk was exhausting." After everyone set up for the night, Everyone was ready to eat, then go to sleep. The Volbeat was about to fall asleep, until the Illumise took his hand and led him into the forest. "Where are we going?" he asked. She took him behind a large tree and stared into his eyes.

The Illumise took the Volbeat's hand and lightly kissed him on the cheek. The Volbeat blushed deeply. "Wh-What are you doing..?" She pushed him to the tree and pressed her lips to his. The Volbeat moaned quietly, leaning back, blushing. Suddenly, the Buizel came up to them behind the tree. Illumise heard, and pulled away quickly. "Uh, hi there. I was looking for you two. It's time to sleep, guys." He walked off toward the campsite. The Illumise shrugged and continued to kiss Volbeat again, making him blush as red as he can.

She pulled away and giggled. "How ya feeling?" The Volbeat didn't speak a word, only slowly backed away, blushing deeply. "Oh, come on now. Each Illumise needs a Volbeat, right?" The Volbeat blushed some more, but gave in and kissed the Illumise back. The two made out for quite a long time, then trailed off to bed and slept next to each other that night when Buizel was asleep. The next day, Volbeat and Illumise both woke up together. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, and started making out some more.

They soon walked throughout the forest, holding hands. Both of their firefly tails glowed brightly as they ran together. As the sun began to settle over the mountains above, They were both walking through a small meadow, when a Pachirisu dashed in front of both of them. "Hiya! There you are, Illumise. How was your walk with Buizel?" The Illumise stepped forward. "Oh, we sure had a lot of fun. Why weren't you there?" "I'm sorry. I stayed over at a friend's house. I think she… likes me…" The Pachirisu blushed deeply.

"And I see that you like that Volbeat there, huh?" The Illumise jumped slightly. "What do you mean?" she then looked down at her left hand, and realized that she was still holding Volbeat's hand. "Oh, right. We met each other last night. He was so cute when he was shy, weren't you, Volbeat?" The Volbeat smiled as his face turned pink. "Oh, uh… Yes." The Pachirisu giggled and moved away. "Well, have fun you two!"

The two lovers arrived at the Volbeat's den in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, the Illumise heard something up above her. Just then, many Pidgeots swooped down, surrounding the den, and the two lovers. "Oh no! What will we do?" The Volbeat growled and shot a signal beam at several of the Pidgeots in front of him. They got knocked back, but remained strong. They charged at the two, but just in time, All of them were electrocuted.

"Thought you guys might have needed some help." A voice came behind a bush. All of the Pidgeots dropped to the ground like flies. The Pachirisu walked toward them, grinning. "Ah, Pachirisu! Thanks a bunch!" The Illumise said. She ran up and hugged him. The Volbeat did the same thing with the Pachirisu, except hugged tighter. "Oh, no problem. I just came to warn you all that at sunset, the Pidgeots roam the forest for food.

"Oh my!" The Illumise let go of Pachirisu and so did Volbeat. "We gotta be careful next time." Suddenly, all the Pidgeots growled and flew back up. The Volbeat and Illumise held each other closely in fear, but the Pidgeots all flew away with fear. "I guess I scared them off, huh?" said the Pachirisu. The Illumise smiled. "Thank you, Pachirisu. We will never forget this. The Volbeat and Illumise went inside the den.

Once the stars shined brightly throughout the sky, the two lied down together in the den. Illumise snuggled up to Volbeat to feel his warmth. "Goodnight, Volbeat." She said. "I love you." "I love you too, Illumise." They embraced closely and kissed each other deeply before drifting off to sleep to enjoy the most peaceful night ever.


End file.
